Space Fortress: A Baoa Qu
Space Fortress: A Baoa Qu is the forty-second episode of Mobile Suit Gundam. It first aired in Japan on January 19, 1980 and North America on June 2, 2002. Synopsis The Solar Ray fires, hitting the Federation fleet, including the ships carrying Degwin Zabi and General Revil. The blast causes mass destruction, killing all in its path. The White Base crew looks, surprised at the blast. On Kycilia's Gwazine, Kycilia is informed of the blast, including the fact that the Great Degwin ship was in its firing line. White Base passes some of the remaining ships, some of which are damaged. Fraw tells Bright that the Federation has ordered the remaining fleet to gather around the White Base. Gihren performs a speech before his forces at A Baoa Qu, declaring it impossible for the Federation to pass A Baoa Qu. The crowd chants "Hail Zeon!" On White Base, the crew receives its orders. Amuro believes their operation against A Baoa Qu will succeed. Hayato talks to Fraw while Amuro, Kai and Sayla head down to the dock. Amuro admits that he doesn't know for sure whether they will succeed and did it to keep morale high. The Federation commences its attack on A Baoa Qu, firing beam interference fields using Public crafts. The Gwazine approaches A Baoa Qu and Gihren wonders why the number of ships arriving doesn't match what Kycilia had told him. Kycilia and Char head into A Baoa Qu on a shuttle. There are no Gelgoogs remaining, but Kycilia offers Char the MSN-02 Zeong, a mobile suit with a similar Psycommu system to the Elmeth that is 80% complete. The Federation continues its attack, launching numerous GM and Ball units. Kycilia arrives in the command room. Gihren comments on the Elmeth being destroyed and Kycilia tells him Char will be heading out in the Zeong. Kycilia asks about the Great Degwin, which Gihren admits was destroyed and had their father on board. The Federation and Zeon mobile suits do battle with one another and numerous ships go down as well. Gihren thinks the Federation forces are too overwhelmed. Char heads to the dock, to the Zeong. A soldier tells him that the Zeong can fight at 100% despite not having legs. Char wonders if he can successfully use the Zeong's Psycommu system. Char gets into the Zeong. Gihren is pleased with the performance of their forces, and the Dolos carrier. Suddenly Kycilia is alerted to a new Federation fleet that is approaching. Gihren wonders if its their last futile attempt. Char tells Kycilia that the Zeong is ready to go. Kycilia orders Char to head after the newly approaching fleet. Kycilia thinks to herself about Gihren knowing what he did to their father. The battle continues and Char heads out in the Zeong, wondering if he has what it takes to pilot it. White Base approaches, surrounded by several more Federation vessels. Char approaches in his Zeong along with a number of Rick Doms. Char successfully shoots down a Salamis and many others go down. White Base is hit be debris and Bright orders Mirai to alter course. Char looks for the Gundam and senses that it is nearby. Amuro approaches in the Gundam and senses that Char is piloting it. Amuro knows that landing on A Baoa Qu is more important now and that his true enemy, not Char, is in A Baoa Qu. Kycilia stands behind Gihren asking why he fired the Solar Ray upon their father's ship. Gihren says it wasn't the right time to initiate peace negotiations. She pulls out her gun and shoots him through the back of the head. Kycilia tells the soldiers to get rid of the body and that even Gihren can't get away with the assassination of his own father. The soldiers consent to Kycilia taking over command of A Baoa Qu. Kycilia orders Char's Zeong to head to the front line. The G-Fighter, Guntank and Guncannon battle Zeon mobile suits as they approach A Baoa Qu. Bright and Mirai comment on how it appears that the Zeon are weakening. Amuro continues to have success fighting Zeon mobile suits. Char searches for the Gundam. Federation mobile suits land on A Baoa Qu. Amuro is pleased to have made it to A Baoa Qu, but Char soon approaches in the Zeong. Kycilia is dissappointed in the performance of their Gelgoog and Rick Dom mobile suits and is told by her subordinate Twanning that most of the mobile suits have student recruits at the controls. Kycilia wishes that Gihren had appreciated Newtypes earlier. Amuro presses forward in the Gundam, charging through a Zaku in his way. Amuro and Char attack each other in their mobile suits. Char has found that he hasn't been able to use the Zeong to its fullest potential. The Zeong and Gundam face each other. Important Events *'Deceased:' Gihren Zabi, Degwin Sodo Zabi, General Revil Staff *'Script:' Hiroyuki Hoshiyama *'Unit Director:' Ryoji Fujiwara *'Animation Director:' Kazuo Nakamura